Safe in the Night
by Ange Noir
Summary: a daughter and her father, a boy and his 'mommy'. what happens when as children and not even, they lose the one things they valued over all and they couldn't stop it. Misery happens, but misery does love company. Long prologue in process
1. Introduction

Ange's Corner: I must be insane starting another story. I haven't even updated my others. So forgive me if I irritate you all by bringing another story into this mess. I was reading All Over but the Shoutin' by Rick Bragg. Not my choice ( damn AP English. Why do we have to have schoolwork in the _summer_?) Ahem, so I have a prologue out after this but don't expect an update on this or Skating Blind. Why, I have to update The Dead Never Stay Dead because it's been brought to my attention that people actually do read my stuff. I know, amazing right? So read and review, you know… the usual. I'm really proud of this poem because it…flowed. That's rare for me. I got all bubbly inside. I know, I need a life but my lack of one right now is giving you new stories so don't nag.

Disclaimer: I want to focus all my creative juices on this story, so no witty remark right now. But you know the deal so by all means, entertain yourself.

……………………..

Title: Safe in the Night

Rating: I have no clue pg13 has a nice ring to it, don't you think? Yeah baby, it's all about presentation

……………………

Sleep sleep my baby

Sleep sleep angel pie

Just slumber beside me

Then all your worries will pass you by

Step into my arms

They're open only to you

My lovely

My honey

You're like a dream come true

Just lay your head on my chest

Quiet now

I know what's best

I'll rock you to sleep

You'll soon be counting sheep

Your mine to cherish

Mine to keep

So I won't give you a reason to make a complaining peep

You barged into my home

My heart

My soul

Don't you even think about leaving

Because without you here, I won't feel whole

You're my sickness

My disease

Even so, I'll take you in with ease

My definition of a bad flu is simply you

I got it bad now and I just don't know what to do

At only one touch you make me feel so hot and cold

I have you in my grasp now

I'm not ever gonna let you go

……………………………

Ange's Corner: Not done with you yet. Don't ya hate me? You can endure more pain by checking out the prologue. I think it's all light not what I'm use to, but I'm long overdue for a change.


	2. Traveling Angel

* * *

Ange's Corner: I just realized that my penname initials can be an acronym for author's note. Funny thing about acronym is it's suppose to mean an abbreviation for a long word, buy the acronym is long in itself. They should have an acronym for acronym. I'm just rambling to irritate you, is it working? Kidding here, kidding. This has got to be the shortest prologue I've ever written, but so what I like it. I tried to stretch it out but that didn't go as well, so just revel in its shortness. It just means less pain for you to endure. I am _so_ considerate. So, the usual reviewing should ensue after this. At least that's what I hear happens to stories, but I have yet to see it happen to any of mine. I kid, I kid! I'm so slow to see the little toolbar at the top of the quick edit page. I had to revise this twice nefore noticing. I think i see a strand of dumbness in my hair. I'm not saying blond, on fear of my health.

* * *

Disclaimer: Gee, you just _had _wreck my good mood, huh? **What good mood? **Good point there.

* * *

When I was little I use to sleepwalk. It's not that common no matter how often you may have heard about it, but I wasn't a common child. I would get out of bed, leave the dozing shrine, my ancient home, and then I was lost to the night. I would often awaken to the sounds of grasshoppers and nighttime creatures in the summer, but in the winter it was the biting, freezing wind and the seeping of cold frost on my bare feet. 

The first time I sleepwalked, I walked all the way to my grandpa's house. How I manage to cross through the busy traffic unscathed, I'll never know. When Grandfather found me on his doorstep mindlessly knocking on the door, he thought I was possessed by a demon of some kind. I guess with old age he'd gone senile, how sad. I awoke to him throwing swept up dust at me and chanting useless spells. I slept with him and grandmom that night and got to have her delicious homemade breakfast in the morning. Even now, that fond memory never fails to bring a smile to my face.

Most of the time I would wakeup before returning back home. Even though I was small and defenseless wandering aimlessly in my sleep through a fairly bustling city, I was never afraid. I was never afraid because my father was always there.

My dad's a light sleeper so when he hears the slamming of my shoji door and the banging of the shrine's front door, he just follows me like a shadow. He heard that it is dangerous to wakeup a sleepwalker. I don't know if that is true or not but even so, my dad never once woke me up but only walked quietly beside me, steering me away from trouble.

I would often come to and see him just standing there. I never felt scared nor did I cry not even in the beginning when all this mess first started. Like I said before, I wasn't a common child.

I would look up to his face that would be staring down at me as if he knew something that nobody else did ( I could just about pass as him if I wasn't, you know- so young and a girl and all). I would glance around my surroundings confused as to how and why I got here and then I would tilt my head back to look him in the eye (my was he ever tall or maybe I was just short) expecting him to have the answer, because he was my daddy and daddies know _everything_. He would just smile down at me and pick me up to head on home.

"You're okay angel," he would say to me with a voice so soothing that it never failed to lull me back to sleep before we reached home, "you were just traveling."

* * *

Ange's Corner: Okay I have my battle armor on so hit me with your worst! silence- the crickets are on union strike Okay so just drop me a bloody review, I'm begging you! I clearly bring shame to this samurai suit, but it just looked so scrumptious on Tom Cruise who by the way had to gain about 20 pounds to support it all. Now that's dedication. But really…the emperor was more of my type. I have this thing for guys with head hair and lots of it. I like Yura of the Hair but less demonic. What, you guys thought I was going to act all serious and stuff? You have got to be kidding me! But I congratulate myself for finishing this and my poem and less than a day. Maybe this not procrastinating is working in my favor. From now on I'll procrastinate about procrastinating. Wait, that is procrastinating which is bad, right? Okay, so I won't procrastinate about procrastinating, but that just brings me back to square one. All well being diligent is so overrated. The valley girl in me feels like I should put a like somewhere in the previous statement. Okay, so review yadda, yadda, yadda. I'm out some lovely scalped hair is just waiting for me to come and take out all the icky knots. After that I'll keel over from stupidity, so just send your condolences via review. 


	3. Boy on a Mission

Ange's Spot: I just realized how long it's been since I've updated. I have a prequel set up before the actual sleepwalking business and it's really getting to be long. I decided to put a part up that can really be it's own chapter. I'll probably add some more later on. So people give me some feedback seeing as I did this all for you and to pass some time. I use a more childish style to get in touch with the character. Now it sounds like I know what I'm doing. What a hoot...I don't. So let's get it on!

* * *

Disclaimer: Rather that saying what I don't own it makes me feel better saying what I do own. It's my shrink's idea, go figure?. See, that blank space tells it all, I own nothing. My life is a small, small, circle and I get lost trying to sit in the corners.

* * *

Small, golden eyes peeped out from under an unruly set of dark, flyaway hair, looking to see if there was anybody in the long hallway. Seeing no one, Inuyasha quietly dashed door to door with the utmost secrecy that a five- year old boy could possibly have.

Hearing the opening of a nearby door, the startled boy quickly ducked behind a fake tree. Inuyasha held his breath knowing that if someone found him they'll take him back to his daddy and big brother. Bet he won't let that happen, he can't let that happen because he was on a mission! Even so, curiosity won over his common sense as it would any child his age put in this position.

Inuyasha gently parted the plastic leaves and branches in front of him to see into the whitewash hall. On his right not too far from his hideout, there was a man in a long white coat talking to someone. A door opened right in front of Inuyasha and a tiny lady stepped out holding on to the arm of a really tall guy.

And he was _really _tall.

Maybe he was a giant! They were walking away from him but they were doing it so slow. You would think giants could walk a little bit faster. Maybe he wasn't a giant after all.

The man in the white coat was walking towards the two people. The person he was talking to before probably left because Inuyasha couldn't see him anywhere. Or maybe, the man turned invisible. Inuyasha would want to be invisible if he saw a giant because giants can squish you. That's true because that's what he does to bugs, and he's kinda like a giant compared to a bug.

The man's coat flapped while he was walking. Maybe it's a weird looking cape because coats don't really do that. If that's a cape then he must be a superhero. But what would a superhero be doing here? Anyways even if he is a superhero, he can't beat Spiderman. Spiderman's the coolest and he doesn't even need a stupid cape.

Feh, stupid cape.

The superhero, the slow giant, and the tiny lady were talking

...and talking

...and _still_ talking.

Inuyasha scowled at them. Why wouldn't they leave already?

Finally after what seemed like forever, they all left. Inuyasha rolled his eyes in impatient relief, finally glad that they were gone.

Once he couldn't hear their footsteps anymore, he slid out from behind the plastic plant, accidentally knocking it onto the floor. It crashed spilling fake moss and dirt all over the once clean floor. The sound mutely echoed through the length of the empty hallway and Inuyasha gasped out loud in terrified horror.

Oh no!

With one small hand covering his surprised, opened mouth and with his eyes dramatically widened, he was quite a comical sight to behold.

Not to mention adorably cute.

Inuyasha's eyes quickly darted around the place to make sure that nobody was coming to check out the noise. After all, it wouldn't do to get caught after he had gotten so far. Seeing on one and hearing no rushing footsteps, he relaxed and his unease left him as if it was never there.

Seeing that his mission was back on course, Inuyasha let his trademark smirk grace his features. A smirk so devious that it's capable of stopping the hearts or mothers worldwide and making little girls and boys run to their parents in terror. Or at least that's what he likes to think.

Scampering off to complete his 'mission', Inuyasha failed to see a lanky youth trailing after him, with hair so blond it looked white and with wine colored eyes that mirrored his own.

* * *

Ange's Spot: So do you like? Be different and actually leave a review here on I swear you people have got to be the laziest critics ever or maybe just when it involves my stories.

* * *

**Reviews-**I can't believe you guys even bothered, but I'm not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, because they don't comprehend the meaning of breath mints and lots of it.

Ashley 

Not procrastinate? Are you kidding me? It's my trademark! It is what I base my whole life upon. Without it, I am...? Now where was I going with this? My goshness you like, you truly like me!

Name1

Name1? Cool do you have a Name2 kinda like Thing1 and Thing2 from The Cat in the Hat. This is the penalties of taking up babysitting. It destroys your mind, or at least what's left of it. You love it! YOU love It? I'm shocked. What drugs are you taking and can you give me some so I can distribute it to the masses?

Chione

Really you guys must all be on something. Well what I'm on is elation from so many reviews. I have eight revies from one chapter! I even got reviews from Mediaminer. That NEVER happens. But you guys better hurry up because they're catching up. Here's more, so you like or have I have driven you away yet?

Lil Angel Girly

Your vocabulary astounds me. I thank you that you think, um how should I put this? You think that my story is um...giggle good.

chrischelle 

Never feed an Ange a cookie because you'll be the human depiction of a one armed Sesshoumaru. But I'm not stopping you, it'll land you first place in cosplaying for sure!

chrischelle

I'm writing you two different review responses. Wow aren't you special? If you consider being 4th first, then yes you are first. Of course you also have another chrischelle to contend with. That some tough competition there. You think my story's cute? **I'LL SHOW YOU CUTE**! Here you go...puppies! They're so adorable.

Angelprincess22

What happens next? Good question, even I don't know. But I bet a persuasion via reviewing will help me 'remember'. Really I was born for the mob, prefereably the yakuza, they get cool tattoos!

Samreen

That's a first. I thought my style of writing is the type that makes literary author's worldwide turn and their graves wishing to walk this land once more to end my existence of stories that's only fit for cow manure that the cows chew up, throw it up, and eat it again to later on be used as spoiled milk for low class college students all over. What can I say, AP English teachers can do this to you. Beware of them, they are the root of all evil.

* * *


	4. Vertically Challenged

Ange's Corner: This is considered a fast update for me. I know, I know, shudder at the thought. Well it's out but now I have to reconsider the outline for this extensive prologue. I just might make this for a different plotline all together.

Disclaimer …?

* * *

Chapter Two- Vertically Challenged

Inuyasha raced down another hallway, grinning ear to ear. This was so much fun! He had abandoned the cool secret agent mode for the much funner running through the hallways and causing trouble mode. It's a wonder that nobody caught him but who was he to complain?

Feeling out of breath and thirsty, Inuyasha stopped his overzealous running. He was _really_ thirsty. No, more like _really really _thirsty. And if he didn't get something to drink he'll die, he just knew it.

Spotting a nearby water fountain, Inuyasha eagerly walked up to it only to pout in disappointment seeing that it was too high for him even if he jumped. It's just no fun being small.

Suddenly a janitor entered the hallway, pushing along a cart of cleaning supplies. Inuyasha knew that it was a janitor because it said so on his shirt. His mommy taught him how to read when he was really young. But that's only because he's so smart, his mommy told him that, and you know what, she was right.

Inuyasha crawled into the space under the water fountain so as not to get spotted. All this hiding is starting to get boring, but he has to keep doing it so he won't get caught. The janitor stopped the cart in front of him, blocking his view. Inuyasha scowled, that's no fair! The man walked into a nearby bathroom but since he couldn't see anything, Inuyasha only knew that because his ears told him so. He has very good hearing. It's even better than his mommy's, she told him so herself. His mommy knows everything about him. Why she's almost as smart as him but he's only smarter because he's a boy and everyone knows that boys are smarter than girls.

Inuyasha crawled out of his hiding spot, keeping an eye out for the janitor. He must've not been paying close enough attention to what he was doing because suddenly there was a loud crash and all of the janitor's things spilled out on the side of the fallen cart, the tiny wheels spinning noisily.

Inuyasha froze, his heart stopped. He was sure of it because that's what it felt like. His brother told him that people can die from fright. Well he felt pretty frightened right now but he couldn't die yet. If he did, then he'll never finish his mission and his brother would get all of his toys because he'll be gone. Dying meant going away for a very long time but the can't leave right now, he just can't.

Bit by bit, his all of his fear went away. He was glad his brother wasn't here to see him like this because his brother wasn't scared of anything. His brother is the best; he just wished that his brother liked him as much as he did. Looking at the mess he caused, he was really happy that his mommy isn't here because if she was she would've made him clean it all up and he can't right now because he's super busy on a very important mission. And besides, cleaning up is no fun and it shouldn't be something that big boys like him should do. But try telling that to his mommy, she just doesn't understand.

Inuyasha grinned in happiness, baring his teeth like a Cheshire cat. Today must be his lucky day because now with the cart on the ground, he can finally get his drink! Inuyasha climbed up on the flipped cart with a little trouble. Did he mention how much he hated being short?

Finally reaching the water fountain, he drank until he felt that his stomach would burst. They should really have juice fountains instead of water fountains because juice taste so much better than water, but Kool-Aid tastes the best out of all of them. Too bad his mommy doesn't let him drink it anymore. That's just not fair because all of his friends get to have it except him, and he can't have it even at their house because his mommy told theirs he's not allowed. Oh well, he'll just tell his mommy he has to have it because that's what growing boys like him are suppose to drink! Jumping off his makeshift stool, Inuyasha dashed away fully reenergized, to complete his top-secret mission.

Moments later a middle-aged custodian stepped of a nearby bathroom to only stare with a mixture of confusion and frustration at the mess around him. the only clue about the culprit are tiny wet shoeprints made from spilt cleaning liquids.

The janitor could only sigh and shake his head in bewilderment, bending down to begin to fix the chaos only with one thought running around in his head; '_they clearly do not pay me enough for this.'_

Nearby but out of sight, a young teen smirks to himself before turning around to find the cause of all this chaos via a different route.

_'Little brother, little brother, you can run but you can't hide.'_

__

* * *

Ange's Corner: That's all for now folks. Now that's how Bugs Bunny is a awful role model. You know the drill, so…um, get to it…please?

Special thanks goes to…

Lil Angel Girly for having such a way with words. A person can really learn a lot from you.

Jamie for her much too true reprimand and for just reviewing. Thanks


End file.
